Home
by X-xMissMeeex-X
Summary: Will returns home after 3 weeks in London. Helen misses Will. Will wants to be back with his family. A nice family fic, One shot. Hope you enjoy it.


She missed him, three words. Three other words were also 'I love you'. He had to go to London to help at the Sanctuary, he was only supposed to be there for a week but circumstances demanded him for longer. Today he would be coming home after 3 weeks.

"Mummy?" a little voice broke her from her thoughts. A little brunette haired, blue eyed girl in strawberry shartcake pyjamas was standing next to the couch in her office, clutching a stuffed elephant in one hand and a pillow in the other.

"Oh Jessica. Come here, Sweetie." The little girl reached out to her and she lifted the girl onto the couch and into her lap. She cradled her in her arms.

"What are you doing up?"

"I no sweepies," the girl murmured, "Miss Daddy"

"Well Honey, tomorrow morning when you wake up, daddy will be here," Helen explained to Jessica.

"Really?" with wide eyes.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to tuck you in, so you can fall asleep. If your dreaming, morning will come faster." She said and got off the couch to start walking with the girl in her arms down the residential corridor. She walked into a dark room with a small light on. She tucked Jessica back in bed.

"What story do you want me to read?" She asked, already knowing which book her daughter would choose.

"Cinderwella" She got the book off the shelf and started reading, "Once upon a time..."

By the time she had finished reading, Jessica was sound asleep. She leaned over and gave Jessica a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight." she whispered and backed out, closing the door behind her. She walked down to her office and decided to try taking a nap. She heard the front door open and close and felt her heart flutter. She walked towards the entry-hall and saw Will hauling his suitcase. The moment he saw her, a smile lit his face. She ran into his arms, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. When he put her back down, they shared a tender, loving kiss.

"You're home," she breathed.

"I missed you, Helen," he said and she smiled.

"I missed you too, Will." They shared another kiss, but it wasn't like the other one; this one was passion-filled and they poured all of their emotions into the kiss. She moaned when his tongue grazed her lip and that action allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Will put his hands on the underside of her thighs and easily lifted Helen up.

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, hooking them behind his back. While he tried to walk, she started peppering kisses along his jaw. He pinned her against the open door frame of her office and pulled her tank top over her head, revelling in the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Jessica?"

"Asleep," she breathed. He moved so he had her pinned against the office wall instead of the door frame. She felt him palm her breasts. His arm grazed her center and she hissed and let her head fall back, she found it amazing what he could do to her.

"Bedroom," She whispered in his ear. He decided that it would be better to finish off somewhere less risky. He tightened his grip and walked towards their bedroom. He nearly dropped her when she started sucking on his pulse point, know it was his weak spot.

"Helen!" He hissed.

"What?" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Atleast wait until we get there " She pouted and it took all of him not to kiss her.

"But it's been 3 weeks.' Will opened the bedroom door and when they entered, he closed it behind him and locked it. He laid her down on their bed and started kissing her again. she needed to feel his skin against hers.

"Take this off," she whined pulling at his shirt, and he did. He kissed down her neck, her collarbone and worked on her breasts. When his mouth closed over one nipple and his tongue was added to the equation, her head fell back and she arched into his touch. He teased her and continued kissing down her body until he reached the waistband of her pyjama pants. He slowly tugged them down along with her panties in a slow pace that she had no patience for.

Helen let out a frustrated sigh and was about to pull them down herself, when he stopped her. He finally got them off of her and she was whithering in anticipation. She felt his hot breath on her core and she bit down on her lower lip. He let his tongue flick over her center once... twice... and she immediately bucked her hips. Will pushed a long finger inside of her and loved how wet she already was. He entered another finger inside of her and started pumping in and out. He leant down and his tongue flicked over her bundle of nerves. He looked up and found the sheets balled up in her hands when she was gripping them, her eyes screwed shut and her head back.

A couple of flicks of the tongue and hard pumps and she contracted around his fingers, violently coming. Helen opened her eyes right as he took out his fingers from her core and watched as he crawled up her body, whilst licking the fingers that had been inside of her. She pulled his head down to hers and they shared a kiss. She undone his jeans and let them fall to the floor, the only thing separating them were his boxers. She was still recovering from her orgasm when she whimpered, "Will."

"What, Helen?" he asked, wanting to hear her say it.

"Need you... inside me," she breathed. Together they pulled off his boxers and he positioned the tip of his large member at her entrance. They looked each other straight in the eyes as he entered her, both their faces contorting in pleasure. He buried himself to the hilt and they hoth took a moment to breathe. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too." Will smiled and began to move inside of her. Long, slow thrusts. They rocked like that for a while, until hhe could feel the tingling sensation in his testicles. All of a sudden her internal muscles clamped around him and she climaxed. This action sent him over the edge with her and together they rode out the waves of ecstasy.

He rolled off of her, careful as not to slip out of her. She waa still panting, but she kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. Helen laid her head on his chest, tracing patterns on his chest while he stroked her hair.

"I missed you," he said, breaking the blissful silence.

"We missed you too. Our little girl couldn't sleep tonight because she missed her daddy. When you came home, I had just put her back to bed."

"Hold on," he said and slipped out of her and off the bed He went to their bedroom door and unlocked it. Will slightly opened it, knowing his daughter couldn't reach the door handle just yet. He threw his t-shirt and her panties at Helen to get dressed and he himself slipped his boxers on. He got back into bed and took her into his arms, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Helen woke up finding two arms wrapped securely around her. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Stop wiggling" Will growled probably still half asleep.

""But-" She started, but didn't continue because the hand that was previously resting on her lower abdomen had slowly made its way lowee and_ inside_ of her. Slowly, he kept rubbing and pleasuring her to her orgasm. It was a soft, slow one, but she loved it nevertheless. They laid there for awhile. After a while, Helen turned in his grasp to face him.

"I love you, Will," she said and he smiled at the sincerity in her voice and her serious gaze. He softly kissed her, pouring all of his love into the kiss.

"I love you too, Helen." he said to her and she smiled. God, he had missed that smile. It had been a hard few weeks without his family. The door creaked as it slowly opened and Jessica appeared carrying that same stuffed elephant, albeit no pillow this time. It took her a second to register the people in the room before she ran to the bed and did her best to get on it.

"Daddy!" The little girl hugged his torso as best as she could, making Will chuckle. He turned so he was on his back and she was sitting on his chest. "Miss daddy. No go ev'a'gain, doki doki?" she said, squishing his face in her little palms.

I'll do my best but I can't make any promises sweet pea."

"Doki doki?" she asked persistently.

"Okie dokie, pumpkin." The gurl smiled triumphantly and finally gave him a kiss. He thought about how much he'd missed his two girls abd hoped that he wouldn't have to leave them for so long again. Looking into his wife's eyes, he saw the pure happiness shining there and thought that life couldn't get any better and that if he could, he'd freeze this moment, tucking it away in his brain forever.


End file.
